


Broken Roses

by Gogovic89



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confussed children, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Tried, Marichat Week, Mild Language, My first fic dont judge too harshly, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogovic89/pseuds/Gogovic89
Summary: *SPOILERS*This fanfic takes place 3 weeks after the events of Weredad.Ever since Weredad, Chat Noir kept his promise of friendship to Marinette. When he casually drops by her balcony, he lets in on another revelation to change his understandings completely...





	1. Broken Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is an absolute first for me.. I've finally, at the age of 29, written a fanfic! Which is amazing to me since I'm not a native speaker. BUT, as Marinette says, "never say never" right? I'm very much open to all constructive criticisms. 
> 
> Thank you Miraculous universe for introducing us to these characters AND thank you to the many many many amazing fanfic writers here who have inspired me to give a chance on writing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I can't believe this got 140 kudos... I'm utterly speechless! <3 thank you all so very much for taking the time to read my story *heart eyes*... its like a late new years gift for myself <3 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS*
> 
> This fanfic takes place 3 weeks after the events of Weredad.
> 
> Ever since Weredad, Chat Noir kept his promise of friendship to Marinette. When he casually drops by her balcony, he lets in on another revelation to change his understandings completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is an absolute first for me.. I've finally, at the age of 29, written a fanfic! Which is amazing to me since I'm not a native speaker. BUT, as Marinette says, "never say never" right? I'm very much open to all constructive criticisms.
> 
> Thank you Miraculous universe for introducing us to these characters AND thank you to the many many many amazing fanfic writers here who have inspired me to give a chance on writing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chat Noir got used to visiting Marinette's from time to time, casually dropping on her balcony to pay her a visit after an akuma attack. If he hadn't used his cataclysm, of course. Well, the first few times were not so casual if you were to ask him.

It's strange to know someone's feelings towards you and just carry on with that person as if it were nothing. No... it was a little awkward to say the least, at first. They just weren't sure of how to act or be around each other.. It took them a few more times to jump over the Awkward phase to come to the Awesome phase (or Pawsome as he'd call it). Come to think of it, he went through a similar phase with Ladybug just around the same time. He couldn’t curse his luck enough for those few weeks.

'Maybe it was the weather? Or as Alya assuredly emphasised on the strange effects of hormonal changes they got (as girls) monthly to make them act in unpredictable ways...' That conversation was very enlightening Adrien thought which led him to his own conclusions. Mainly, periods were a pain and hormones were the worst.

Anywho, back to the topic of being ok, or (the hell with it) being great with Marinette and becoming better friends than ever. He really enjoyed talking with her over nothing that mattered and just being awesome (pawsome) friends. This relaxed bantering he and Marinette had going on was very enjoyable to say the least. Almost as fun as spending some time with his Lady. They had clicked, just like he had with Ladybug, which surprised him. With each visit a more relaxed, joyous personality of hers started to shine through and he couldn’t stop from being envious of his masked side. She really was a great friend to be around and hoped he would be able to enjoy it as Adrien also at some point.

"Hey there my greatest friend with a balcony!" He declared as he came over to Marinette's garden of solitude. He was feeling quite chipper if he could say so himself. Ladybug bantered on with him non-stop during the akuma attack and it was delightful that they got chatting as light-heartedly as they did. They never got around to chatting during an attack and he almost wished some fights were longer so he could spend just a bit more time with his beloved Buggaboo.‘Today was another good akuma experience’ he idly thought.

"Hey you.." Marinette replied distractedly as she was tending one of the branches of her beloved rose tree. He realized that she looked a bit upset when he came closer. 

"How're you feline my little Mariboo?" He jested, laughingly. He really was living it up today. Marinette turned towards him, eyeing him intently.

"You seem in a really good mood. What's the deal? Bugs got to you?" She countered sadly smiling to herself. Although he could sense her distress, he couldn’t change his bubbly demeanour.

He asked casually, “I’ll tell you, but you have to tell me what’s bothering you, ok?”. He was feeling happy but didn’t want to boast to her if she wasn’t feeling great herself. Taking a deep breath in she replied,

“Oh, you’re such a gentelpussy” she chuckled smiling, making her eyes shine. ‘She is such a beautiful girl, what could've upset her I wonder..?' Chat thought to himself. Marinette looked over at him.

“I believe I can handle what you have to say, Chaton” she winked, making Chat gulp. He swore she looked just like his Lady for a second there.

"Well.. I believe that my beautiful Buggaboo has finally started to enjoy petting this kitty before you" he exclaimed showing himself with his hands (paws?). Wondering his eyes to Marinette, he saw a ray of emotions in behind her ocean blue eyes.

'I think that was too much for her to hear' he thought. It still hadn’t been that long ago since he got round to hear her confession. ‘Oh I’m such a dimwitted cat’ he cursed, and just as he was starting to retract his thoughtlessness she sighed somberly with a shaky smile,

"Wow.. that must be something, huh?" She finished blankly looking down at her broken rose.

"Mari I'm sorry, that was out o-"  
“No.. that's great!" She exclaimed with a fake cheer "Awesome.. or pawsome like you say.." she giggled looking up at him, but he could see her saddened features again. ‘What is up with her?’ he wondered.

"I'm glad that you get to feel these things.." she proclaimed to wash over her own hurt. "You deserve any and every good thing come your way" she carried on.

"Mari..” he said trying to reach her “So do you.." Chat stressed, consolingly tried to hold her hand. He never meant for her to get upset like this. Damn his stupid cat mouth.

"Chat.. it's ok really. I'm just in a self pitying mood I guess" she regarded looking outwards to the blackening sky, broken rose in hand still.

"I'm just wondering.. if I will ever get to feel like I matter to someone as Mar-..." she cut herself looking over at Chat. Chat Noir was looking a bit confused, trying to figure out what she meant before she cut herself.

"What do you mean!?" Chat exclaimed encouragingly. "You're such an awesome girl or should I say 'pawsome' girl and I feel like guys would be lining up to be with you!" He finished, wondering if it had helped console her at all.

Looking at him with questioning eyes full of something he couldn't put a name to, she replied,

"Yeah, like you?" She huffed. Casting her eyes to the rose again. Chat guiltily cast his eyes towards the ground.

"It's fine Chat. It's not just you who hasn't accepted me or has other people they think are better suited for them." She mumbled thoughtfully.

"I have to move on from him I know.." she carried on, as if to convince herself. Chat considered who she was talking about. 'Is it me?' He questioned inwardly.

"Do you remember the first time you dropped on my balcony?" She asked. "You were upset because Ladybug hadn't showed up to your little surprise" she explained.

"Yeah.." he remembered distinctly. "That was a night to remember.." he reminisced.

"Well, at the time, I had another person on my mind..I guess I still do" she thoughtfully explained.. "The reason behind my sulking was this beautiful boy in my class.." she stopped herself shortly looking over at Chat. He was half listening, half remembering the little kiss he gave Ladybug that night.

"Well.. I don't want to bore you with the details" she finished without Chat realizing. After a few moments Chat recovered himself, noticing the absence of Marinette’s sweet voice. ‘How long was I out?’ he thought feeling guilty. Looking over at Mari gave him an idea of how long it was. She appeared lost as ever, looking down at her rose.

"No!" Chat tried to recover from his mistake shaking his head vigorously.

"Please, I'm all ears.. Four of them if you count!" He winked, anxiously, trying to lighten the mood that was getting bitter by the minute. She looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"Why do you love Ladybug, Chat?" She asked. She was looking at him very carefully, as if to see through his soul. He felt his pulse quicken.

"Aah, well.." he scratched his neck nervously. Was it ok to talk to a girl who had feelings for you a while ago, about another girl? But, they were friends. Right? And she was looking quite serious about her question.

"I guess, it just happened the first time we met so suddenly... just as I got my Miraculous, she struck me out of nowhere, like lightning, and changed my life for the better.. a really miraculous coincidence really." he answered her remembering the day his Lady had appeared out of the sky, like a meteor and impacted his whole being, in an unretractable way.

Smiling a little Marinette asked, "Was your life bad before running into her?" 

Adrien thought,

"Well, you could say that it was and still is a little restrictive” he answered truthfully. He continued with his explanation.

“I rarely have the freedom to do things I enjoy or express myself as my civilian self.” he told her bitterly.

“But,” he continued taking a breath “Becoming Chat gave me wings..” he chuckled, “or more like a baton that could get me out of my prison of a house whenever I please” he smirked proudly. Marinette was listening very intently, making him blush. ‘why am I getting nervous all of a sudden5?’ he thought. Clearing his throat he carried on with his explanation,

"I've got to know Ladybug through the years of fighting together. We both had to learn a lot of things, make a lot of mistakes along the way” he sighed taking a breath.

“She never ceases to amaze me though, over her brilliance, her amazing courage and her passion in helping anyone in need." He finished thoughtfully. “I was and am still liberated with my miraculous and Ladybug’s incredible partnership she allowed me to have” he added.

“I love her for these reasons and many more I may not have remembered telling..” he finished, feeling all the emotions he felt for his Lady. He felt wonderful about opening up his feelings to someone he trusted.

Turning back to Marinette, he saw few tears rolling down her face. Adrien was stunned. 'Have I said something wrong?' He started panicking.

"That's.." she gulped her tears. He was lost as to what he should do. Cursing to himself, he tried to apologize, getting cut with her raised hand.

"No, you don't have to apologize.. I'm just really moved by your words.." she sniffled. "You really are a sweetheart, you know that, right?" She questioned looking back at him straight in the eyes.

They were glistening from the tears. It was sadly beautiful which broke Chat's heart a little. He couldn't stop himself but capture a few tears cupping her face with his paw. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Do you wonder who your Lady is beneath the mask at all?" She asked trying to tell him something with her eyes.

"Of course..." he replied softly. "Everyday, every night.. I wonder" he carried, moving his thumb over Marinette's cheek carefully, clearing a few more tears. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

"Do you mean to find her at all then?" She asked, looking back at the rose in her hand and raising her eyes at him with keen curiosity.

"Of course I do!" Chat proclaimed an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Marinette carried on,

"How do you intend on finding her Chat?" She replied to his proclamation, questioning the actuality of it. Chat was perplexed. Did Mari want Chat to find Ladybug's identity.. or something else she was trying to tell him without him realizing.

“I have my own ways” he retaliated. Imagining an epic revelation scene, where they’d be too tired of carrying on without knowing about each others identities that it would propel them into casting away their masks. And then profess their undying love to each other, he dreamed. 

But, Marinette asking him did raise a question in his mind,

"Why would you ask that though Marinette?" He asked trying to get some answers of his own.

"I just.. I wanted to know if you really are curious about the person under the mask as much as the masked person" she answered back timidly. Chat considered this.

"I do of course.. it's just very hard with the identity protection thing... and you can't really put anyone's face to a superhero because.. well.. they are a superhero!" He exclaimed. "And that's distracting you from the person underneath it all." Chat sighed.

"You want to get to know that person, but it's very hard to really get to know them when they are wearing another face, identity.. as if it's one they can't otherwise be.." he continued, reflecting on how he was feeling when he was with and without the mask. Just as he thought it, Marinette questioned in sympathy,

“Do you think you have a different identity as Chat Noir?”

Chat thought of his answer,

“I can’t say different, it’s still me.” he paused. “but it’s a hidden side of me, that doesn’t really shine through without the mask of Chat Noir” he concluded. Which was the closest to the truth he could tell Marinette without revealing his identity.

Only then did he notice his hand still cupping her cheek to wipe away the tears she had shed. Bulging his eyes, shocked, he removed his hand from her face, stiffening, only to see Marinette looking surprised herself, blushing a little. Turning back towards the broken rose in her hand, looking a little taken aback,

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable Chat..” she professed. She seemed a little flustered from the past contact, but, getting sombre again as her previous self. It pained Chat that he couldn’t change her mind on these feelings. ‘I guess it really has something to do with hormones..’ he considered Alya’s words of wisdom.

“No, no Maribug, you don’t have to say you’re sorry now..” he exclaimed feverously. “It’s normal for people to feel such emotions.. I just wish I could’ve helped you with the negativity surrounding your mind. You’re an incredible girl I hope you know it” he puffed out releasing a breath he had been holding in. He carried on,

“Love, is such a gamble…” said Chat, “it can hurt you one minute, have your heart bleeding, hope crushed to the ground.. and give love, hope, a breath if air you didn't know you needed the next.. so big you can’t fit it in your own mind or body..”. He wanted to continue, but just to be sure he wasn’t getting ahead of himself, he checked her. She was looking over at him questioningly. Good.

“And I've come to realize that you can only wait for that person you want hold close to you to see you and come to know you… or have enough courage to move on, even if it breaks your heart, I guess..” he finished lamely, thinking he had more depth to his statement.

Marinette seemed to consider his words.  
Heavily, she asked,  
"So, which was your poison Chat?” fiddling with the rose in her hand tenderly. He gave it a thought,

“I guess, it’s the first option, but honestly, I’m not much of a poison person” he quirked. “I’m more of a pawsion person” he finished wiggling his eyebrows for the comic relief. And he got what he wanted; a heartfelt giggle from the girl beside him.

“You really are pawful, you know that right?” Marinette told him.

“I’m here to serve” he bowed for flair.  
“I was wondering, from before you stopped explaining yourself about that memorable day, you had someone else on your mind, besides MOI?!” he confronted with exaggerated declaration.

“Hahaha! Why the sudden interest M. Pussycat?” she chimed ringing his bell flirtatiously, much like his Lady. Happy to see Marinette smiling again, he carried on with his questioning,

“I mean, you know curiosity le morte le pussy, and honestly I would like to know what you were going to say..” he finished. Marinette hummed considered him for a few seconds.

“Hmm… Although I am inclined to tell you.. I don’t know what purpose it would serve, in obtaining said person’s affections..” she regarded. Chat also searched for a reply, his curious self taking him over.

q“Well, a fresh set of eyes could give you a new outlook? Especially with a su-purrb feline friend?” he suggested. “Who knows.. It could be a revelation?” he said, looking over at Marinette to see her reaction.

After a minute or two, Marinette decided,  
“Adrien.” she said. 

And Chat almost flew out of his own skin and costume. WHAT???? He probably would have choked on something if he were eating. Coughing he asked her,

“Excuse me?”

“Agreste.” she let his surname drop like it was nothing.

“Adrien.. Agreste..?” he repeated, trying his very best to sound casual, while bombs exploded in his head and he was sweating. When was the last time he sweated? Did she figure him out? How?? Was it obvious? ‘Oh no.. what will I have to tell Ladybug?!’ he panickingly thought. 

Questions came and went without answers only to stop when she continued.

“Yeah..” she said unaware of the earth shattering confusion racing in Chat’s mind. So he tried asking again like it was no big deal.

“Wha-- uuh.. What about him?” he asked scratching his neck like he had fleas.

“What do you mean Chat? I answered your question! Do you need me to spell it out?” she replied getting bothered but unfazed by Chat’s internal dilemma.

“Ma-ay-be??” he tried again, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Gosh, Chat.. you really are like him in some ways…” she disregarded his confusion with a huff. 

“Adrien Agreste was the one I had on my mind that day..” she continued. 

“We were planning on going to Andre’s for ice-creams and..” she stopped, looking a little forlorn. Sighing she recalled the day again,

“We were going there as a group of couples.. and .. I hoped he would come and accompany me.” she continued, voice barely a whisper, fragile like she could start crying again any second. 

He, purely out of instinct and feeling terribly conflicted about the revelation, hugged her. She took a hefty breath and continued.

“He couldn’t come, of course.. He has a very restrictive father and he wasn’t able to come.. And well, I got upset and the akuma happened..” she sniffed “and now you know..” she finished shedding a few tears along the way.

Chat was shaken to the core. Not only did Marinette declare her affections towards him as Chat, but had been harboring the same feelings towards him as Adrien as well. And to top it off… he realized that he had turned her down. Had called upon her as a friend on so many occasions, unaware of her feelings... decided to dine with Ladybug on the same night as he had promised an outing with his friends, asked advice on how to take Kagami out on a date.. It was a long list and he wasn’t aware of her disposition at all. Both as Adrien and as Chat.

He had upset her so many times, and now it came to this turning point. How could he ever make it up to her? He had no idea how to process such heartbreaking truths that he held her tighter, feeling for her.

“Chat?” Marinette asked worryingly. “You’re crying.”

“Huh?” Chat answered back not realizing the tears he had shed.

“What’s the matter? Have I upset you in some way?” she pushed trying to break free of his hug to take a better look at his face. Trying to recover his train-wreck of emotions,

“No, no, I’m FINE.. fine..” he declared trying to believe the words himself. He had to get it together for her. While he was deciding on how to proceed, Marinette continued on with her thought process.

“So… he won’t accept me, you won’t accept me…” she listed, “it could damage most girls ego’s and I’m no different I guess.” she rambled on, defeated.

"I mean, there’s Luka who has declared his adoration towards me.. And Nathaniel, you remember him, Evillustrator? Although I believe he upgraded me for Ladybug...” she continued more hopeful, trying to lighten the mood herself. He listened to her, picturing what would be the solution to her suffering.

“Luka?” he said questioningly having recovered a little from his inner turmoil.

“Yeah.. Do you know him?” she inquired sniffling a little. Should he say he knew him in some way? Would it reveal him too much?

“I-I think so? He plays in a band right? Blue haired guy..” he spurted out nervously.

“Yeah! So you know him quite well?” she continued, looking a little flustered, eyes still wet. It was adorable to say the least. But it raised a question in his mind; so, she had a third option? ‘That’s nice’ he thought and spurred her on about Luka.

“Well from what I’ve heard, he’s a pretty decent guy!” he continued, hoping that maybe Luka could be his salvation from this mess. Although, his heart ached just a little.

“Oh, yeah..” Marinette responded quietly. She seemed to catch on to his intentions. He backpedaled, so as to not appear as eager on her change of heart for a certain blue haired guy. He never thought of being in such a precarious situation.

“So, uhm… what do you plan on doing about Luka?” he tried asking as casually as possible.

Marinette deeply sighed. “I’m not really sure at the moment, but if I want to move on from Adrien.. And you.. He’s as good as any… right?” she asked looking up at him trying to understand him without asking. Scratching his neck he replied,

“Uh, yeah! I mean… if I were a girl, he would be on my to do list..” he awkwardly spewed. ‘What the hell was that!?’ he thought to himself. 

“What I meant was,” he tried again, trying to regain his dignity continuing, “ he seems like a nice catch. Much more mature than Adrien a-and I-I, defo!” he raised his thumbs awkwardly, cringing ‘SHUT UP ADRIEN’ he thought. 

“Probably knows all the moves…” he stopped, flustered and feeling ashamed as hell.

With a small giggle she looked up at him, looking deep into his eyes. Then held his gaze for a few seconds. He couldn’t move his eyes even if he tried.

“Well, I did prefer green eyes over blue ones…” she said thoughtfully gazing into his eyes, then down at the rose in her hand that couldn’t be mend. “But, I guess blue ones aren’t such a bad color to look at either…” she said resolved somberly. He could see the hurtful acceptance in her stance. 

“Thank you, for listening to me ramble on about my love life.. Or lack of it.” she concluded. “I hope I could lend you a helping ear when I get out of this muck.” she smiled at him, giving his heart a small leap that wasn’t there before the humongous load of information he attained from Marinette.

“No, I’m sorry if I was tactless.. I had no idea what you were going through” he replied guiltily. As his miraculous started beeping he took Marinette’s hand and lifted it for a kiss, heart quickening a little.

“I guess this is goodnight?” she asked, knowingly.

“Just for tonight, Maribug. I can come whenever you need me to.” he replied gently, kissing her hand. Then Marinette reached his face with her hands and Adrien freaked out like a cat stepped on its tail. She moved his face to kiss his cheeks and whisper in his ear quitely,

“One day..” she said kissing one cheek and moving to the other to continue “you’ll know”, she finished giving him the broken rose. Heart racing, he gave her a faint smile staring into her eyes. ‘Blue..bell..’ he thought, feeling his heart race. Giving her a last look and a two finger salute, he raced as fast as his heart, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

He had a very long night of tossing and turning ahead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just a few things out of line. I'm still learning!


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion much? 🙄 As Adrien is blown away by Marinette's confession, life gets a little bit more complicated than before... 
> 
> A.N: Please read the first chapter to understand the plot. It will make a difference.
> 
> Also! There are a few swear words so.. I might change the rating and add a few tags to cover them. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... hello again 😁 i haven't given this story too much room to think about but it's taking a life of its own thanks to you guys who encouraged me to continue.. so thanks guys <3 i have a general sense of how it might shape up... but really I don't have a clue how that will be... haha 😅
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! A  
> Best wishes,  
> Begum

He raced through the rooftops, as long as possible, chasing away his conflicted emotions. There were so many realizations that needed to be addressed, he couldn't grapple them all at once. 

As he reached his window, he released his transformation in a breath, turning over to Plagg for some (or any) guidance.

"Plagg!" He almost squeaked. "What was that?!" Adrien frantically turned to his kwami, baffled. Plagg on the other hand was diving into his cupboard of stinkiness with all the indifference he could muster.

"Camembert" was all he had to say before gulping down his favorite flavoured snack.

"Plagg.. I need help.. please" Adrien begged him.  
"You know I can't discuss any of the things we talked with Marinette to anyone besides you.." Adrien stressed on.

Plagg, being the little devil he was, decided to mess with his head a little bit more.

"Oh, what about Ladybug?" He devilishly asked the poor distraught boy. Groaning, Adrien replied to his unhelpful little friend.

"Stop that.. you know for a fact I can't discuss such things with Ladybug." He thought about that awkward conversation in his mind to know it wasn't the way to go.

"I've already messed up one relationship with a girl friend, I can't risk it with my Lady" he said, underlining his lady. "I don't want her to know about Marinette's confession and getting ideas on why I see her on occasion" he thought out loud.

Plagg was getting a little frustrated with the boy. 

"Hmm.. tough luck, kiddo. But you see, as far as I'm concerned, you aren't doing anything wrong." He supplied. "You're a free agent! You can see whoever you please, within reason of course" he finished smacking his lips as he licked his fingers.

"Eeww Plagg.. do you have to be that gross?" Adrien asked, disgusted. He knew Plagg wasn't going to be much help. Still, Adrien considered about what he said. Could he really talk to Ladybug about the conversation he had with Marinette?

But, what about all the things they talked about.. Of her liking or even loving both his sides. He felt like his insides were burning up. What was happening to him? 'It could perhaps be hormones?' He questioned although he couldn’t stop feeling queasy.

After a while of trying to find answers and coming up with none, he decided to sleep it off. 'Sleep will get me answers' was the last thing he thought of before he drifted of into his dreams of ladybugs and pigtailed girls with ocean blue eyes. 

 

Plagg only watched his wielder pityingly, unable to fathom the amount of confusion humans were capable of conflicting on eachother. ‘What kind of a shit storm will we have this time..?’ he wondered. Giving the rest of his camembert supplies a wave and a kiss goodnight, he curled up near Adrien’s head on the pillow.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Adrien woke up next morning to a strange feeling. He couldn’t completely explain what it was but, it somehow had to do with last night's events and his restless sleep. 

 

‘Just.. don’t think about it..’ he conversed with his mind. ‘You are Chat Noir for goodness sake! You can’t dwell on such things like..’ ‘Like what?’ he questioned his mind right back. ‘Oh well.. just shut up and go to school!’ his mind scolded him.

 

As he walked up to school getting off his ride, his eyes caught on the person, (‘pretty little girl with pigtails who confessed to you about having feelings for both sides of you’ his mind filled in) that gave him the confusion of a lifetime. Somehow, confronting her as Adrien seemed too hard to handle so he quickened his pace up the stairs.

 

‘Hopefully, she didn’t see me come up’ he wondered only to look up to see her hand stuck in an unfinished wave. ‘Oh.. shit’ Adrien cursed.

 

“Hey Mariiiii!!!” he waved back looking conspicuous as hell while trying to stomp the weird feelings that started to come up with said friend. Who was a girl. And had feelings for him. And he was still awkwardly waving. ‘STOP IT!’ his mind yelled. He stopped waving abruptly. 

 

In the meantime, Plagg was chortling so loudly inside his jacket that made Adrien cough and slam his chest to warn Plagg to shut it. Marinette was watching all of it unfold with raised eyebrows with an utter look of bewilderment unable to form anything else expect an open mouth with no sound escaping it.

 

‘Grrreeat.. how am I escaping from this one then, eh? Brain? I’m talking to you’ he seethed within himself.

 

“Aaahhh.. sooo.. How’s up the morning beautiful you?” he blurted out. Marinette’s eyebrows probably lifted up so high flying birds would bump into them. She was still gaping at him, unable to say anything back. ‘WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!’ he screamed at his mind.

 

“WhAT I meant Was!” he pointed with one finger, “was how are you, such a beautiful morning wouldn’t you say?” he finished in one breath, releasing all the tension from his body.

 

By this time, Marinette was staring at him with such sweetness and smiling at him with such confused adoration, his heart gave out in an instance.

 

“Hey there yourself Adrien” she giggled her words. That also did things to his heart. What? So couldn’t he find his brilliant, wonderful, amazing friend that confessed to him the previous night with such beautiful eyes and had the same looking pigta-

 

‘Uuuhhhm.. excuse you but, don’t you love Ladybug?’ an obnoxious voice of his head sneered. ‘Like, this is cheating on your love for her just so you know’ it continued. Can he kill voices in his head? He shook his head trying to disperse them.

 

“I was just going to ask if you were going up to class also?” she carried on. She seemed.. different? There weren’t the usual mix ups, the stutters in her words.. why did it matter to him?

 

“Uh yeah! Do you want to.. go up? Together?” he asked Marinette anxiously. She smiled that sweet smile again but this time he saw that emotion. The one of resignation he saw last night right before he left. That… didn’t ease his heart.

 

“Of course Adrien..” she said, “we’re friends after all and friends can go to class together..” she finished wistfully while walking up the stairs, smiling at him.

 

Friends… when had he had such dislike in such an endearing term he wondered catching up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: thanks to mayuralover I changed a spelling error 😁 thank you! There probably are many more but i can't at the moment correct them so if you see more tell me in the comments.
> 
> Also, I'm always open to suggestions! 🤗
> 
> Thanks again, peace ✌😁


	3. Just... Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the story straight from Chapter 2's ending, we see Adrien and Marinette conversing on how they appear in the public eye, mainly the school. Adrien, always the oblivious sunshine he is, takes a hard look at himself after certain things are laid even more openly in front of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anyone who stopped by! This could be the ending to the story, because I want to take other points of views into account if I ever decide to continue writing. But... who knows? I might add a fee more depending on the reviews. 
> 
> So, hope you enjoy! And thank you all for taking the time to read this mess of a thing all the way <3 
> 
> Much love to all,  
> Begum 
> 
> NOTE: PLEASE READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!!

It was a few steps into the school when he noticed the staring,

"Umm.. Marinette, am I seeing things or are there a few people staring at us?" Was all he could ask. 

"Huh.. you might be right" she answered checking out the situation herself.  
"I guess they haven't really seen the two of us walk together much which is probably the explanation to all the staring." she concluded to herself, almost pityingly.  
"Does it bother you? We could walk separately if it makes you uncomfortable " She suggested Adrien thoughtfully, taking a look at him. Adrien jumped as quick as he could to stop her mind from going anywhere destructive.

"Noo! Nonono why? Why would you even suggest such a thing?!" He almost screeched. 'Ok, you have to chill.' His mind persisted as Plagg sniggered from beneath his pocket.  
As Marinette gave an inquisitive look at him, he continued,

"No, I mean, I guess I never realized how popular you were in school" he relayed his thoughts.

"Why.." she stopped to blush, unable to look him in the eye. 'She's cute..' his mind finished. Without looking at him she carried on softly,

"Thank you.. Adrien. But, I don't think it's what you think it is" she told him in a shy manner.

"No! I’m sure it is.. Like, what else could it be?" he pondered,  
"Especially with your..." he gulped trying to stop himself from blurting out more than necessary "eye catching.." he searched, unable to come up with anything better than "hair!”. Marinette looked absolutely stunned eyes as big as saucers. 

“Cause you know.. you have pigtails.. just like how Ladybug wears them..” he fumbled before he could say anything else incriminating. ‘I guess that should clear the air’ he thought, but Marinette was still staring at him with bulging eyes. So he continued, heat rising in his neck,

“Which looks a lot like yours! Did she model after you or what..” he faded himself out to stop from sinking further into the abyss of spewing utter nonsense. 

'You.Are.An.Idiot.' he cringed to himself, his cheeks reddening. After the words settled, Marinette started to snicker in small spurts which then turned into full on hysterics. Adrien, at this point, was considering leaving school before the day even started, joined Marinette when he let go of his restraints, clutching his sides laughing.

They were both so lost in their laughter that they actually missed every single person in school staring at them, perplexed. After their laughter died down, each wiping off the tears from their eyes Marinette started,

"Oh my god, Adrien.." she exhaled.  
"Was what you just said for real or just your pretty little mind unable to form coherent thought in the mornings, cause I have not the slightest idea how you came up with such suggestions" she finished with a chuckle. 

"A little bit of both? And I have a purrty ok mind thank you very much" Adrien answered back still wiping his tears away.  
"Goodness.. I haven't had this much of a laugh in a while.." he cleared his throat. Mirth leaking out of his face, feeling light as a feather, he turned,

 

"Thank you for that Mari.. I really needed to laugh it up with a dear friend today" smiling at her toothily.

Marinette looked at him with her big blue eyes with such intent that again, left him breathless in seconds. 'How is she able to do that?' Adrien squirmed internally.

"You know what? I agree.. I also needed to laugh it up with a dear friend Adrien." She professed. "Thank you for considering me one." She looked up with shimmering eyes, telling him just a bit more than her words. In her eyes were the changing story of her platonic love for him, that gave a final look before letting go of him in her heart.

His heart on the other hand... was taking a strange turn for the unknown...

\-----------------------------

They approached their classroom, each lost in thought when a bubbly ‘Adri-kiiins!’ interrupted their entrance to the classroom.

“Good morning Adri-chuuuu!” Chloe approached Adrien kissing each cheek without his consent.  
“How are you today? You seem distracted somewhat..” she continued ignoring Marinette the whole time.

“Hey Chloe..” he answered back trying to bridge a channel between the two girls before they got to each other's throats. Unfortunately, Marinette beat him to it.

“I guess I’ll take my seat.. thanks for walking to class with me Adrien.” Marinette stated dejectedly. Adrien felt he needed to say something before he lost her completely.

“Wait! Marinette.. I wanted to also say...” Adrien responded without giving a second thought to what he was going to say. He was panicking, his mind running a mile a minute yet far from forming any coherent thought. He looked away from her when Marinette looked up at him, waiting for the explanation behind his sudden exclamation. All the while, Chloe, irritated, burst out unable to stop herself,

“Honestly, Adrien.. has Dupain-Cheng bewitched you? Or has she finally come clean with her obsession over you or what? What’s this sudden change in your attitude towards her? It’s getting utterly ridiculous! You didn’t even notice me when I walked by you while you were chatting her up at the school entrance”, Chloe finished in a huff, totally oblivious to the dramatic change in said people. 

There was such a pregnant pause that could only be dissolved by some divine intervention when Madam Bustier walked in, energy oozing out of her whole presence.

“Good morning class!” she happily chirped looking up at her classroom only to realize something was absolutely wrong. Marinette looked white as paper, Adrien’s jaw was so wide apart he looked like a zombie and the majority of the class, except Chloe who was checking her nails, seemed stupefied into a state of shock that Madam Bustier had to scream,

“Look! An akuma!” to get them to scream and hide under their desks and return to reality. Although, her akuma alarm seemed to work it also to made Adrien and Marinette disappear from class altogether.

‘I thought we’d have a normal day... just this once’ she somberly thought, trying to figure out how much of a damage Chloe had done this time.

\-----------------

When he heard Madam Bustier’s sudden akuma alert, he only thought of one person that was probably in danger of becoming the next victim to Hawkmoth.

‘Marinette!” he thought as he searched the room crouching behind a desk and swiftly moving towards the door to escape when he saw her run full speed to one of the bathrooms.

‘Oh no! She’s going to get caught up in there!’ he panicked running after her.

“Marinette!” he screamed coming to a halt in front of the girls bathrooms.

“Marinette!” he tried again taking in deep breaths to regulate his breathing. “Are you ok?” he pleaded, unable to hear any response back. He had to do something before Marinette was turned into an akuma.

“I’m coming in!” he yelled again.

“No!” she screamed “Don’t..” she spoke softer than before. He heard her sniffling. ‘She’s crying.. all because of you’ his mind reprimanded him. Adrien sunk to the floor, his back against the door. He felt utterly lost.

“I.. can’t let you see me right now Adrien” she answered back shakily.

“Marinette..” Adrien replied, trying his best to sound in control of his inner turmoil.

“Please.. Don’t get yourself upset over me” he said feeling defeated. “Please…” he cried, “I’m not worth getting upset over.” Adrien felt like his heart was ripping apart as he tried to form comforting words, as his mind was torn between the 2 most amazing girls he knew. 

All he had to do was to fall in love with Marinette, this wonderful girl who had so many qualities he considered to be important for love to flourish, yet… He couldn’t let go of Ladybug. He knew that they were meant to be together, he knew from the bottom of his heart… if only he was able to find a solution… if only he didn’t have to-

“Adrien,” Marinette’s voice reached him mournfully, cutting through his internal battles, “never for a second think you are not worth it”. She pushed on,  
“You are worth so much more”. Her voice sounded small but closer as she opened up the door. He glanced to see Marinette looking...

Tragically beautiful… with bright ocean blue eyes that appeared to have shed a fair amount of tears.. and Adrien just wanted to kiss all her worries, doubts, fears, disappointments away. As he stood up to take her into an embrace that was not designed for ‘just friends’, he knew. He knew that he was utterly ‘screwed’.


End file.
